Mijeel
by Julotin
Summary: Que fait on lorsque l'on voit une femme courir vers son campement avec une horde d'orcs aux trousses ? Cette décision pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences. ! Legoromance !
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Mijeel courrait. Elle adorait ça en temps normal. Courir lui permettait de sentir le vent fouetter son visage. Elle se sentait tellement libre. Mais ça ce n'était pas lorsqu'une bande d'orcs la suivait en beuglant. Bizarrement, l'effet n'était pas le même.

Ils l'avaient repérée alors qu'elle partait tranquillement à la chasse. C'était étrange. Que faisait des orcs ici ? On était loin du mordor et a quelques jours seulement de Fondcombe. Depuis quand ces bestioles allaient si loin ? Peu importe. Il fallait quelle trouve une solution si elle ne voulait pas finir en pâtée pour orcs. Son estomac se comprima a cette idée et elle allongea un peu plus sa foulée. Brusquement, elle s'arrêta. Elle sentait l'odeur d'un feu.

Mince ! Il y avait des gens qui campaient tranquillement a 3 lieues devant elle, et elle leur amenait une horde d'orcs.

Bon. Hé bien, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait quelle les prévienne. En espérant que certains parmis eux savaient se battre. Elle espérait aussi qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un voyageur isolé. Peut être des elfes... au moins il sentirait la puanteur de ces créatures de loin.

Mijeel soupira. Et se remit à courrir.


	2. Ch1 comment faire une entrée fracassante

Bon et bien cette fois c'est la bonne ! Je me lance dans ma première fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je débute et tous les bons conseils sont a prendre ;). J'ai tenté de faire quelque chose d'original.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Ou comment faire une entrée fracassante.**

Voilà maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient partis de Fondcombe. Frodon avançait, les épaules basse, sentant la douce sérénité des elfes le quitter peu à peu. Le poids autour de son cou était de plus en plus oppressant. Il passa la main sur l'anneau en prenant garde à le maintenir caché dans sa chemise.

Il marchait côte a côte avec Sam. Sam Gamgie. Toujours fidèle et toujours aussi sympathique. Frodon esquissa un léger sourire. Temps que Sam serait près de lui, il se sentirait un peu comme chez lui.

Juste devant eux, Boromir du Gondor s'entretenait boustiffaille avec Merry et Pippin. Les deux hobbit étaient grandement intéressés par ce que disait le gondorien. Celui ci leur faisait un rapide descriptif des spécialités culinaires du Gondor, mettant en même temps l'eau a la bouche aux semi-hommes.

Encore devant eux, se trouvait Legolas et Gandalf. Ceux ci semblaient en grande conversation et Frodon se doutait qu'elle devait être plus profonde que celle de ses semblables gloutons. Tout en discutant Legolas gardait les yeux sur l'horizon et surveillait les alentours. Peu importe ce qui approcherait, l'Elfe le verrait, le sentirait ou l'entendrait. Frodon s'en voyait grandement rassuré.

Et enfin, derrière eux, Aragorn et Gimli gardaient l'arrière de la troupe. Ils allaient côte à côte et Aragorn écoutait tranquillement le nain. Celui ci lui parlait de la grandeur des cités naines et faisait jurer au rodeur qu'il viendrait visiter Erebor lorsque l'Anneau serait détruit.

Frodon esquissa un sourire. Il se sentait mieux. La communauté veillait toujours a ce qu'il marche au milieu de la troupe. Il ne pouvait être plus en sécurité au vu du contexte. Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Pourquoi souriez vous Monsieur Frodon ?

Le jeune hobbit se tourna vers son jardinier.

\- Parce qu'il est bon de se sentir entouré, Sam, declara-t-il simplement.

Boromir qui marchait devant lui sembla écouter cette réponse, et tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant par dessus son épaule. Il lui jetta un regard éloquent, esquissa un sourire et repris sa conversation avec Merry et Pippin.

Frodon lut une grande affection dans ce regard. Malgré tout, il y vit aussi un sentiment plus profond d'envie. Son sourire se fana. L'anneau commençait à envahir le coeur du brave gondorien. Il sentit le regard inquisiteur de Sam sur lui, et fit comme de rien n'était. Il repris tranquillement sa marche en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la forêt lorsque Gandalf pris la décision de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Merry et Pippin retinrent une exclamation de joie et se hâterent de s'installer.

\- Nous sommes encore proches d'Ilmladris.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Gandalf.

Le Magicien les observa un a un et son regard se posa sur les casseroles qui pendaient dans le dos de Sam.

\- Allumer un feu. Ce soir, nous mangerons chaud.

\- Ha maître Gandalf! s'exclama Pippin. Que voilà une bien bonne idée !

\- Profitez en Peregrin ! Ce sera sûrement le dernier avant longtemps, ajouta Gandalf dans un murmure.

Loin de s'en formaliser, Pippin se tourna vers Sam :

\- Alors, que vas-tu donc nous préparer Sam Gamgie ?

\- Hé bien, un bon ragoût serait appréciable.

A ces mots, tout le monde pris le sourire. Il était vrai que le ragoût de ce cher jardinier était délicieux ! Toute la Communauté se mit en mouvement, et bientôt le camps fut installé. C'était très sommaire bien sûr, mais la clairière dans laquelle Gandalf avait choisi de les arrêter était accueillante. Ils firent un feu au centre et installèrent leur couche autour. Ils entendaient le plop plop du ragoût qui mijotait et tout le monde en eût l'eau à la bouche.

* * *

Mijeel soupira. Et se remit à courir.

Elle entendait la respiration des orcs se rapprocher, bien qu'elle soit une excellente coureuse. Heureusement, Ils étaient pâtauds, et la forêt ralentissait leur course.

La jeune fille distingua bientôt la lueur du feu qu'elle avait senti plus tôt. Ses jambes commençaient à faiblir et un point de côté lui labourait les côtes. Elle estimait le nombres d'orcs a une bonne quinzaine. Elle etait bonne combattante elle le savait, mais quinze, voilà qui était bien au dessus de ses capacités ! Son seul espoir était que ces voyageurs puissent l'aider. Elle se répétait en boucle que par les temps qui courent, voyager sans défense était très risqué et que donc ils pourraient sûrement l'aider. C'est avec cet espoir qu'elle allongea encore un peu plus sa foulée.

* * *

Tous installés autour du feu de camp, la Communauté savourait cet instant. Comme l'avait signalé Gandalf auparavant, peu d'occasions se représenteraient.

Soudain, Legolas, qui était assis aux côtés d'Aragorn se redressa brusquement. Aussitôt, le rodeur se leva également et le silence se fit.

-Que se passe-t-il, Legolas ? interrogea Aragorn.

\- Je sens la puanteur d'un groupe d'orcs a une demie lieue au sud de notre position. Une bonne quinzaine.

Aussitôt, Ils se saisirent de leurs armes, bien vite imités par Boromir et Gimli.

\- Qu'ils approchent... gronda ce dernier.

\- Tentons de partir, intervint Boromir. Nous avons encore le temps, et si nous sommes discrets, nous pourrons les esquiver.

\- L'odeur du feu m'a masqué leur puanteur, expliqua Legolas. Ils sont bien trop proches pour que l'on puisse les esquiver. Ils nous ont sûrement deja repérés.

\- C'est bien ! S'écria Gimli. Depuis quand un nain fuirait-il devant des orcs ?! Zigouillons les, et retournons manger !

Aragorn intervint a ce moment :

\- Que font des orcs ici ? Nous sommes encore proches de Fondcombe, comment cela est-il possible ?

\- Ils sont à nos trousses, déclara alors Gandalf. Saroumane sait qu'un Conseil a eu lieu. Il tentera de nous arrêter dans notre quête par tous les moyens. Sa noirceur et son pouvoir se sont plus étendus que je ne le croyais. Nous devons combattre.

Gandalf plaça alors les hobbit derrière eux, et tous se tirent prêts, tournés vers le sud de la clairière.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, murmura Legolas. Ils semblent suivre quelque chose.

Ses yeux d'Elfe virent alors la mince silhouette qui courrait droit sur eux, une horde d'orcs aux trousses. Il ne parvint que tardivement a identifier son odeur a travers la puanteur des bêtes, et tandis que les autres voyaient enfin les orcs approcher, il s'exclama :

\- Ils suivent un homme !

* * *

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Les orcs la tallonaient et seraient bientôt sur elle. Heureusement, le feu se faisait de plus en plus proche. A mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait, Mijeel pouvait distinguer des silhouettes sortir leur armes. Bien. Voilà qui était encourageant.

Arrivée à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait d'une bien étrange compagnie. Peu importe, elle verrait ça plus tard, d'abord, les orcs.

Puisant dans ces dernières forces, elle prit une grande inspiration, lança son corps dans une ultime course et se stoppa net a l'entrée de la clairière, a quelques mètres de cette étrange troupe.

Pas le temps de discuter. Elle sortie sa longue dague planquée dans son dos et se mit en position, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Les orcs étaient sur eux.


	3. CH2

Pas le temps de discuter. Elle sortie sa longue dague planquée dans son dos et se mit en position, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Les orcs étaient sur eux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. L'Orc qui menait la troupe et qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer se figea brusquement, un mètre devant elle, l'hampanage d'une flèche en pleine tête. Jettant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, Mijeel repéra l'homme qui avait tiré. Ha non, pas un homme.

_"Ha, un Elfe. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient déjà sortis leurs armes lorsque je suis arrivée en soufflant comme un veau" ._

Le reste se déroula tout aussi rapidement. Deux hommes se mirent à trancher les orcs a grands coups d'épées tandis qu'un nain leur balançait des grands coups de hache. Ouch ! Voilà qui était efficace. Bien sûr, le seigneur Elfe n'était pas en reste et tirait flèches sur flèches. Le regard de Mijeel faut attiré par le vieillard vêtu de gris qui protégeait ce qui ressemblait à des enfants. Sa mine se fit perplexe.

Soudain une main répugnante se posa sur son épaule, la tirant brusquement de ses pensées. Reprenant conscience de la situation, Mijeel saisit la créature par le cou et lui enfonça sa dague dans un oeil. Puis dans le deuxième. L'orc émit un hurlement de douleur déchirant et sans perdre plus de temps, la jeune fille lui trancha la gorge. Qui a dit que les femmes étaient sans défense ?

Mijeel se jetta sur une deuxième créature et celle ci rejoint rapidement le tas de cadavres. Il ne restait plus qu'un orc, entouré par les deux hommes et l'Elfe. Il passa rapidement de vie à trépas dans un dernier râle.

Waouh ! Alors là, elle avait eu de la chance ! Ces combattants avaient un sacré niveau ! Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, elle posa un genou à terre et entreprit de prendre de grandes et profondes inspirations. Sacrée course !

...

Alors qu'Aragorn tuait le dernier orc d'un seul coup d'épée, Gandalf s'approcha de la silhouette encapuchonnée qui avait posé le genou a terre. L'homme portait en effet une sorte de foulard qui lui cachait les cheveux et le haut du frond. Son manteau était remonté jusque sous son nez, ne laissant voir que ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert profond et étonnant. Sa poitrine se soulevait a vive allure, et une respiration hératique se faisait entendre de sous ses couches de vêtements.

\- Montrez votre visage, ordonna-t-il alors. Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme releva son visage vers lui brusquement. Son regard reflétait un profond étonnement. Le reste de la Communauté avait formé un cercle autour de lui et tous avaient gardé leurs armes à la main. Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma soudainement dans son regard. Il sembla se rendre compte que son arrivée fracassante soulevait nombres de questions. Avec une main il défit les lacets de son manteau. De l'autre, il retira son foulard.

Ils ouvrirent tous des yeux stupéfaits. Une épaisse tresse rousse se déroula dans son dos. La silhouette se remis debout. Ils ne purent que constater que sa tenue, bien que semblable à celle d'un homme, laissait entrevoir des formes qu'un homme ne possédait pas. Un grand sourire s'épanouit alors sur sa figure :

\- Bonsoir !

-... Une femme ?...

...

-... Une femme ?...

_Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ? Ils en ont jamais vu ou quoi ?!_

Elle soupira. Bons combattants certes, mais machos par la même occasion.

\- Oui, en effet, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Et que fait une femme seule au beau milieu de la forêt ? Et pourquoi ramène-t-elle avec elle une horde d'orcs, droit sur notre campement ? lui demanda un des deux hommes. Et pourquoi prend-elle le soin de se dissimuler son visage ?

La jeune fille soupira. Ça faisait beaucoup de questions. En même temps, elle comprenait parfaitement leur méfiance.

\- Voyez vous, commenca t elle, je vis au sud de cette forêt, a la lisière. J'étais partie chasser pour la semaine lorsque je fus repérée par ce groupe d'orcs. J'ai tenté de les semer, opération qui a échoué sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ils allaient me rattraper lorsque j'ai aperçu votre feu de camp. C'est en espérant trouver de l'aide que je me suis dirigée vers vous. Visiblement, je suis tombée au bon endroit. Et je cache mes cheveux, parce qu'ils sont bien trop visibles pour la chasse.

\- À la lisière sud de la forêt avez vous dis ?

C'était le deuxième homme qui avait parlé. Il était brun et, bien que pauvrement vêtu, son allure était pleine de noblesse.

\- Oui, en effet...

\- Il n'y a pas de village au sud de cette forêt.

Tout en disant cela, il avait levé de quelques centimètres son épée en direction de sa gorge. Elle retint son souffle.

...

Aragorn se méfiait de plus en plus. Tout cela était très étrange. Dans le même temps, il ne pouvait nier que la jeune fille ne semblait pas très menaçante. Elle devait avoir vingt ans tout au plus. Son regard était empreint d'une profondeur inattendu. Rien dans ces yeux ne trahissait le Mal. Il soupira. Il rabaissa son épée aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait levé.

\- Que faîtes vous ?! s'exclama Boromir.

Ignorant l'homme du Gondor, il se tourna vers Gandalf. Il saurait ce qu'il convenait de faire.

La magicien s'approcha de la jeune inconnue.

\- Grands-Pas a raison. Il n'y a personne qui vit là bas.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Son visage était devenu froid. Son regard passa sur tous les membres de la Communauté. Elle s'attarda sur Frodon, puis ses yeux se vrillèrent dans ceux de Gandalf.

\- Non en effet il n'y a personne. Personne a part moi. Je vis dans une cabane, seule. Si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous y conduirai. Je vous offrirai aussi le gîte et le couvert pour vous remercier de votre aide. Personne ne voudrait dormir a côté de la puanteur de cadavres d'orcs.

\- Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ?! intervint Boromir.

Sans détacher le regard des yeux de Gandalf, elle reprit :

\- Mon cher ami, je comprends votre méfiance à mon égard. Je suis profondément navrée d'avoir mené ces orcs sur vous. Néanmoins, je ne puis faire autrement que de m'interroger sur la présence de les-dits orcs dans cette forêt. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient venus jusque là pour me courrir après. Non, je suis bien trop insignifiante, sauf quand il s'agit d'ajouter une touche humaine a leur menu. Ils me sont tombés dessus par pur hasard. En revanche, savez vous ce qui pourrait paraître beaucoup moins insignifiant à leurs yeux ? Je dirais, par exemple, qu'un groupe de voyageurs composé de deux hommes, un Elfe, un nain, quatre Hobbits et un vieillard est suffisamment intéressant pour eux. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je me fiche royalement de qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes. Vu les têtes que vous tirez, il est désormais certains que ces orcs vous recherchez vous. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne vous tombent dessus.

Tous baissèrent leurs armes. Un silence gêné s'installa. Gimli se mit à se dandiner, mal à l'aise, tandis que les semi-hommes gardaient les yeux sur le sol. Boromir fussillait la fille du regard. Legolas et Aragorn ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et semblaient la sonder au plus profond de son âme. Leur regard ne trahissait aucune émotions.

Et Gandalf. Lui, il souriait. Soudain, surprenant tout le monde il s'esclaffa :

-Hé bien ! Vous avez un sacré aplomb ! Haha ! Mais c'est vrai, vous avez parfaitement raison, continua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Nous serons, je pense, tous ravis de pouvoir profiter de votre hospitalité. A combien de temps de votre demeure sommes-nous ?

...

-Mijeel esquissa un sourire. Malin le vieux. Il ne donnait aucune explication sur leur présence ici et en profitait même pour détourner la conversation.

\- La nuit est déjà bien avancée. Vous devriez déplacer votre campement pour la nuit. Si vous avez prévu d'aller vers le sud, je vous conduirais chez moi demain. Il nous faudra plus d'une demie journée de marche. Je vous accueillerai pour la nuit suivante. Si vous avez prévu d'aller vers le nord, je ne crois pas que redescendre soit très judicieux.

-Nous allons au Sud, jeune demoiselle, dit alors l'homme brun.

Après avoir échangé un coup d'oeil avec le vieillard, il ajouta :

\- Et nous acceptions volontiers votre proposition.

Tout en disant cela, il avait incliné respectueusement la têtê.

Le deuxième homme sembla se calmer un peu. Bon alors, reprenons. Le brun pourrait bien être le chef. Mais le vieux aussi. Il semblait se partager la tête du groupe. Aussitôt, chacun s'empressa de ramasser sa couche et de remballer ses affaires afin de déplacer le camp.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ?

C'était l'un des hobbits qui lui avait posé la question. Il avait ses affaires sous le bras et la regardait curieusement.

\- Mijeel, et vous?

\- Moi c'est Pip..

-Allons Peregrin Touque, dépêchez vous un peu !

Roooh ce vieillard était vraiment étrange. Il passait d'une humeur à une autte sacrement rapidement ! Aussitôt le jeune Hobbit se hâta de mettre la main à la patte pour tous rassembler.

Mijeel, elle, remit son foulard. Elle restait debout a les regarder faire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça, ce matin. En plus, elle avait perdu le gibier tué dans sa course. Il faudrait quelle chasse le lendemain tout en conduisant la troupe chez elle. Hum. Chez elle.

_Ils vont pas êtres déçus, tiens._


	4. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le 3****ème**** chapitre ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais j'écris avec mon portable et souvent le t9 n'en fait qu'à sa tête !**

**Je voulais préciser plusieurs petites choses :**

**Déjà, j'avais oublié, mais évidemment le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, mais bien au grand Tolkien ! Il n'y a que Mijeel qui est sortie de ma tête !**

**Sachez que Mijeel ne va pas développer de merveilleux pouvoirs et sauver à elle seule toute la Communauté ! Elle sait se battre mais c'est tout ! Vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre qu'elle ni bonne ni mauvaise mais assez complexe ! J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose qui change ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse savoir quelle direction je vais faire prendre à mon histoire **

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Em : Ravie que cela te plaise ! J'espère réussir à aller jusqu'au bout :)**

**Chrystal. W : Merci pour ta rewiew, je l'ai lu en sortant de cours, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Haha, j'essaie de la rendre un peu mystérieuse :)**

**Ch3. Ou comment savoir un truc et pas s'en souvenir.**

* * *

_La solitude vivifie l'isolement tue._ Joseph Roux.

Tout en mettant le lièvre dans sa besace, Mijeel émit un sifflement admiratif.

\- Dîtes donc ! Vous maniez drôlement bien l'arc !

Aragorn lui adressa alors un sourire.

\- J'ai appris à tirer avec les Elfes, expliqua-t-il en remettant l'arc dans son dos.

\- En effet, ça doit aider !

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux, et se mirent en marche tranquillement. La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées. La veille, peu de mots avaient été échangés après que la Communauté ait pris la décision de lui faire confiance. Tout le monde avait dormi du sommeil du juste. Mais ce matin, en repartant, ce n'était pas la même chose. Merry et Pippin, deux des semis-hommes, s'étaient avérés extrêmement bavards et lui avaient présenté chaque membre du groupe, tandis qu'elle les menait chez elle.

Tout d'abord, Frodon, leur cousin, avait un visage fin et le regard profond. Ses yeux avaient tout de suite intrigués Mijeel. Elle pouvait y lire une grandeur d'esprit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils étaient pleins d'innocence et de gentillesse, mais aussi emplis de doutes et de craintes. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était le Centre de la troupe et que tous ses membres gardaient constamment un œil sur lui.

Venait ensuite, Sam, le jardinier. Un hobbit doux, d'une gentillesse et d'une dévotion à Frodon impressionnante, sans parler de ses talents de cuisinier. Elle avait tenté de lui demander quel gibier il voulait cuisiner pour le repas, mais il était devenu tout rouge et avait baragouiné une réponse incompréhensible. Comprenant que son statut de femme le gênait, elle n'avait pas insisté plus.

Elle avait aussi rencontré Boromir, un homme fort et fier. Il n'était pas dénué de charme, mais sa méfiance à son égard était presque risible. Après, tout, elle n'était qu'une femme ! Quoique, peut-être était-cela qui le troublait tant.

Ha ! Et il y avait Gimli ! Elle avait tout de suite su qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec le nain. Sa grosse barbe était sans cesse en train de remuer quand il parlait, et il offrait un spectacle fascinant ! Sans compter son humour ! Elle lui avait aussi trouvé un côté ronchon qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa propre tendance à rouspéter.

Lorsque Merry et Pippin lui avait présenté Legolas, l'Elfe, celui-ci lui avait jeté un regard qui l'avait cloué sur place. Ses yeux avaient semblé sonder le plus profond de son âme et elle s'était sentie mise à nue. Les deux Hobbits n'avaient pas vraiment su quoi dire à son propos, si ce n'est qu'il était un Elfe. C'est vrai que ça se voyait pas du tout, tiens…

Sa rencontre formelle avec Gandalf avait effacé toutes les pensées qu'elle avait pu avoir de lui au premier abord ! Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait Gandalf le Gris, tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler au moins une fois du magicien ! Sa mère avait l'habitude de lui raconter des histoires de magie, et lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait toujours aimé entendre parler de Mithrandir. Il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé, si ce n'est pour échanger des banalités, mais avait par contre tendu l'oreille pour écouter tout l'exposé de Merry et Pippin. La jeune fille se doutait qu'il craignait qu'ils révèlent trop de choses lors de leurs bavardages incessants. Il avait tout de même paru surpris en remarquant le sourire en coin qu'elle lui adressait. Pas de problème, ils avaient une mission secrète, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle n'avait jamais eu grand intérêt pour les histoires des autres, ni pour les autres tout court d'ailleurs. En revanche, elle n'était pas stupide, elle se doutait bien que si le magicien avait entrepris pareil périple, la raison devait être capitale. Sans l'ombre d'un doute en rapport avec les récentes attaques d'orcs qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin dans les terres des hommes.

Et puis il y avait Aragorn. Mijeel avait senti ses joues s'échauffer lorsqu'il s'était avancé pour se présenter. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était très beau, biens que ses cheveux soient sales et sa tenue miteuse. C'était un rôdeur du Nord, à la vue de ces vêtements et de sa façon de marcher, tout en souplesse, semblable à celle de Legolas. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner chasser alors que ses compagnons faisaient une halte, elle avait eu du mal à se contenir.

Lorsqu'il avait bandé son arc pour viser le lièvre, Mijeel avait aperçu le collier brillant qu'il portait. C'était un bijou elfique et sans nul doute féminin. Dommage… pour elle, qui se sentait assez stupide, ainsi que pour lui. S'il avait choisi de lier sa vie à celle d'une Immortelle, cela n'allait pas être simple. Tout en marchant, la jeune fille soupira discrètement.

_Cela fait vraiment trop longtemps qu'un homme n'a pas partagé ta couche, ma pauvre fille, tu es pitoyable._

* * *

Aragorn cheminait tranquillement aux côtés de Mijeel. La jeune fille l'intriguait beaucoup. Elle semblait à peine avoir vingt ans, mais en avait réellement vingt-six. Elle était assez jolie, les traits fins et un port de tête fier. Une épaisse tresse rousse battait dans son dos quand elle se déplaçait, son extrémité caressant le creux de ses reins. Elle était assez grande pour une femme, et l'on pouvait deviner, sous ses vêtements d'hommes, que son corps était pourvu de toutes les formes féminines, ainsi que d'une musculature fine mais efficace. Mais le plus intriguant était ses yeux : deux grands yeux vert émeraude. Elle regardait les gens bien au fond des yeux et semblait comprendre beaucoup de choses rien qu'en faisant cela.

D'ailleurs, le Rôdeur se doutait qu'elle devait se poser beaucoup de questions sur la Communauté. Mais étonnamment, cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. En effet, la jeune fille ne semblait guère se préoccupait des affaires des autres, et l'homme pouvait sentir en elle un impératif besoin de solitude et de tranquillité. Elle se battait bien, et il n'avait pu que constater son habilité à suivre une piste de gibier lors de la chasse.

\- Mijeel, j'aimerai vous poser une question, commença-t-il tandis que la jeune femme se tournait vers lui.

-Dîtes moi, Seigneur Aragorn.

\- Vous semblez manier les armes avec habilité, et la chasse ne semble pas avoir de secrets pour vous. Il est bien singulier de voir une femme avec de telles capacités. Qui vous a appris ?

\- Ma mère.

La réponse avait claqué, sèche. Mijeel plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Rôdeur, analysant sa réaction. Celui-ci était surpris, mais se garda bien de porter un quelconque jugement. Ils reprirent donc leur route, et ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir leurs compagnons. Ils virent Legolas se diriger vers eux, et Mijeel se hâta de rejoindre les Hobbits, se sentant mal à l'aise en présence de l'Elfe. Elle laissa les deux amis discuter entre eux. Gandalf annonça leur départ, et chacun se remit en route, pressés d'arriver.

La troupe était encore dans la forêt mais ne tarderait pas à en sortir. Aussi, Frodon demanda à Mijeel combien de temps il leur faudrait encore pour arriver chez elle.

\- A vue de nez, environ deux heures de marche pour quitter la forêt. Ensuite, vous pourrez apercevoir ma modeste demeure. Normalement, nous arriverons pour le déjeuner. J'espère que notre ami Sam nous préparera ce lièvre que nous avons ramené avec le Seigneur Aragorn.

\- Bien sûr, gente Dame, déclara le Hobbit en rougissant.

\- Je ne suis pas une Dame cher ami ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Appelez moi Mijeel, ce sera très bien !

Tout en riant, elle croisa le regard de Boromir. L'homme la fixait avec un sentiment étrange. Belle. C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il la regardait. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle dégageait : un mélange de charme mais aussi de danger. Il ne savait que penser d'elle.

Ils cheminaient les uns derrière les autres à travers les arbres. Ils pouvaient déjà apercevoir les contreforts des mont brumeux à l'est de leur position. Frodon s'approcha de l'Etrangère.

-Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Mijeel le regarda avec curiosité. _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont avec leurs questions, je leur en pose pas moi !_

Elle acquiesça et le jeune semi-homme s'empressa de continuer :

\- Vous sembliez connaître les Hobbits lorsque vous avez débou… lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, continua-t-il, gêné.

\- J'ai grandi à Bree, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'est pas rare d'y croiser vos pairs. Je vous ai d'abord pris pour des enfants, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai quitté Bree.

Frodon paru surpris.

\- Pourquoi avoir quitté Bree pour vivre seule ?

La jeune femme se figea et lui jeta un regard éloquent.

\- Mettons nous bien d'accord. Notre rencontre fut fortuite et je suis bien désolée des ennuis que je vous ai apporté avec moi. Je vous accueille pour me faire pardonner et que nous soyons quittes. En revanche, je ne vous pose aucune question sur qui vous êtes ni sur ce que vous faîtes. Et croyez-moi, des questions, il y en à se poser. Je vous demanderai donc de faire pareil.

Tout le monde avait écouté sa tirade et tous s'étaient arrêtés de marcher pour la regarder. Elle s'adoucit en croisant le regard penaud de Frodon.

\- Pardonnez-moi, jeune Hobbit, je vis seule depuis plus de dix ans et comme vous avez pu tous le remarquer, je ne suis pas les convenances. Je ne voulais pas être dure avec vous, Frodon.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et ils se remirent en route. Gandalf la regardait avec un air indéchiffrable.

Aragorn et Legolas s'approchèrent du magicien, tout en prenant garde de rester hors de portée des oreilles indésirables.

\- Il est rare de vous voir si silencieux, Mithrandir… chuchota Aragorn. Quelque chose semble vous préoccuper. Est-ce en rapport avec notre jeune amie ? continua-t-il en désignant Mijeel du menton.

\- Oui, en effet. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je ne puis me souvenir qui… Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit mauvaise, mais elle ne me paraît pas très bonne non plus.

\- Son cœur est de glace, intervint Legolas. Je l'ai observé depuis que nous nous sommes mis en route ce matin. Elle rit, mais jamais son sourire n'atteint ses yeux, qui sont froids et calculateurs. Je ne sais pas si nous faisons bien de nous fier à elle.

Aragorn lança un regard étonné à l'Elfe. Il avait rarement vu Legolas tenir un tel discours sur une personne.

\- Je crois, mes amis, que nous devrions rester sur nos gardes, conseilla Gandalf. Lorsque nous serons chez elle, profitons de son hospitalité, mais ne tardons pas à nous remettre en route. Il nous faut encore beaucoup marcher pour atteindre la Trouée du Rohan, et je ne souhaite pas que nous nous attardions. Chaque jour passé renforce un peu plus le pouvoir de Sauron, et nous devons impérativement nous méfier de Saroumane. Il cherchera à nous atteindre par tous les moyens…

Les deux amis acquiescèrent gardèrent leur regard sur la jeune femme, ainsi que sur Frodon qui cheminait à ses côtés.

* * *

Enfin ! Ils sortaient de la forêt. Devant eux, s'étendaient les Mons Brumeux à perte de vue. Le terrain devenait plus abrupt et plus rocailleux. La troupe s'était arrêtée pour observer le paysage et Mijeel tendit le doigt devant elle :

\- Voyez cette proéminence rocheuse, juste là. Nous allons monter la pente et derrière, nous trouverons ma demeure, expliqua-t-elle.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Lorsque la-dîte demeure se présenta à leur yeux, Frodon retint une exclamation de surprise. Les montagnes et leurs contreforts formaient une petite cuvette naturelle. Au centre de cette cuvette, un immense chêne était dressé, sa cime semblant toucher le ciel. A ses pieds, il y avait une petite cabane de bois, longé par un petit jardin.

\- Bien sûr, c'est très modeste, mais vous pourrez manger chaud et dormir à l'abris avant de reprendre votre route.

\- Je me souviens…

C'était Gandalf, à l'arrière du groupe qui avait parlé. Tous le fixèrent avec curiosité et Mijeel fronça les sourcils. Le Magicien remonta la Communauté et s'arrêta juste devant elle.

\- Vous êtes la fille de Sania, et de Mellan, forgeron de Bree.

Elle recula d'un pas, la stupeur peinte sur son visage.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?!

**Fin du chapitre 3.**


End file.
